


Not some Rom-com

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Happy Gallavich, Humor, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, We need to see Ian missing Mickey God dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: ladyimpala1 on tumblr said;Can someone please write a fic about Ian missing Mickey when he gets out of prison and not being able to sleep without him?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211





	Not some Rom-com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyimpala/gifts).



> let's just say that's the title coz i liked hearing Mickey say it. he he he heeee  
> Anyhu, like i said on tumblr Shameless has a habit of treating people like they never existed when they're not around. So i'm writing this incase for some unrealistic reason we dont hear Ian mention or we don't see him missing and thinking about his boyfriend that he spent every waking moment of his prison life with. Enjoy my peeps!!!
> 
> Oh, one more thing;  
> This work has been translated into **Russian** by Freak_13 here ------- https://ficbook.net/readfic/8865027

Ian walks in at the perfect time when his family is already gathered and having a party apparently celebrating Liam. They can’t see him yet so he yells about being on his little brother’s team and Liam is running towards him and giving him a hug. Ian tightly hugs him back and the rest of family comes to welcome him home too. 

“Welcome home Ian.” Lip says, his hug almost too tight as his voice trembles. 

As Ian hugs Lip he can’t help but laugh because it feels so good to be home. He loves his family and missed them so much. He thinks about how he almost tanked his parole and wouldn’t have been able to be here right now. Except that doesn’t bother him at all because whether he is in prison or on the outside he would still be with family. 

Ian is finally able to meet Fred and hold him in his arms. It brings tears to his eyes, being reunited with his family again. Even Frank gives him a smile and raises his glass at Ian. The music comes back on and the party continues. 

Ian is drinking and laughing and smiling, talking to Kev but his mind can’t help but keep wandering to the love of his life back in prison. How he wishes Mickey could be free too. He wants Mickey here drinking and laughing with him. Shit, Ian already misses him so much and it hasn’t even been 24 hours. He has to visit Mickey as soon as possible.

The party winds down and people leave while the Gallaghers pass out and it’s just Lip and Ian left. Ian sits by the kitchen counter facing Lip who is at the table drinking coffee while watching Fred who is asleep in his baggie. lan takes a sip of his beer and looks at his brother who now that he’s paying attention, looks kind of tired. 

“I’m sorry about Tammy.” he starts.

Lip clears his throat and turns to face him. “Yeah, i’m beginning to wonder if he’s ever gonna know her at all,”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, i went to the hospital and Tammy didn't want to hold him. She said she was in too much pain but...” Lip shakes his head.

“You didn’t believe her.”

“No.” Lip replies.

Ian nods in understanding. “Don’t worry, just give her time, she’s Fred’s mom she’ll come around.”

“I hope so, ‘cause i could really fucking use the help.”

“I’ll help until i can find a job.” 

Lip gives him a grateful smile. “How’s Mickey?” A big smile breaks on Ian’s lips making Lip laugh. “He really turned himself in for you, huh?”

Ian nods. “That, he did.”

“Didn’t he escape for you too?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll be dammed. Mickey Milkovich is in love.” Lip says in complete disbelief.

“Don’t look so surprised, he’s in love with me.” Ian defends.

“Exactly.”

“Shut up.”

They both laugh then Lip is standing up. “Well, it’s already past midnight and it’s a miracle he’s still sleeping so i’ll try to catch some sleep myself.” He squeezes Ian’s shoulder. “Frank and Mikey have been sleeping on your bed so you’re gonna have to take Fiona’s room.”

Ian frowns. “Fiona’s room is still empty?”

Lip nods. “Weirdly, yes.”

Ian stands up too. “Alright. Lucky me.”

**& *&**&*&*&**&**

  
Ian just keeps tossing and turning and when he finally checks the time it’s 5:30AM. 

“Fuck.” he curses tossing his phone at the foot of the bed. 

He knows why he can’t sleep, it’s not something he has to figure out. He can’t stop thinking about Mickey. If he was still in prison all he had to do was crawl into Mickey’s bed whenever he felt like he wanted to hold his boyfriend. They had spent everyday for _months_ together. Ian can’t remember the last time they did that. It was so nice having the man he loves at his vicinity at all times, even though they did end up driving each other crazy. Those fights seem so pointless now. And as much as he hated the petty bickering at the time, in this moment he misses it. 

Because at least Mickey would be there when Ian needed him. And dammit he needs him now.

Ian welcomes the next day even though he didn’t sleep a wink. His family will be the distraction he needs. 

He spends the day lounging around the Gallagher house helping Lip with Fred as he promised and just basking in his freedom. He still couldn’t believe he was out. He managed to sleep for two hours in the afternoon when Fred was napping but that was it since he had a meeting with his parole officer. 

It takes two nights of little to no sleep when Ian decides it’s time to go see Mickey. He had been trying to make it for at least one week so Mickey wouldn’t make fun of him but fuck it, Ian needs to see him now. It’s not good for him with his meds that he’s not sleeping and he knows seeing Mickey will help. He needs to see that he’s alright and needs to find out how the new cellmate looks like. Not that he cares or anything, he’s just curious. So he calls to make an appointment. 

  
  
**& *&**&*&*&**&**

Ian shakes his leg impatiently as he waits by the phone for Mickey to come out. When he finally does he takes Ian’s breath away even though they were together just 3 days ago. He smiles at the brunette but his smile drops when he doesn’t get one in return. 

“Mick?” he calls as soon as his boyfriend sits down and picks up the phone.

  
“Sup Gallagher.”

“You okay?” Ian bites on his lower lip worriedly. 

“Yeah.” Mickey sighs.

“Mickey.”

Silence. 

“I seem to remember the last time you were on that side it didn’t go very well.” Mickey finally speaks up.

“The last time i was on this side i wasn’t in a good place.”

“And you are now?” Mickey blinks at him.

“Yes. ‘Cause we are.”

Mickey nods and rubs a hand across his face before looking away. 

“C’mon Mick, you said it was okay that i didn’t tank my parole.”

“It is, it is I’m sorry. I’ts just... weird not having you in here man.”

“It’s hard not being in there with you.” Ian counters, his hand tightening on the phone. “I miss you.”

They silently smile genuinely at each other and Ian feels like he can breathe again. They’re good.

“Tell me your new roommate is an ugly bottom.”

Mickey laughs. “a, I don't know how many times i gotta tell you this, we are in fucking prison we don’t have roommates and b, _I’m_ the crazy jealous one in this relationship?” 

It was easy for Ian to forget he was in prison when he woke up to the love of his life everyday. “I really fucking miss you Mick.” Ian inhales deeply “So much.”

Mickey clears his throat. “Me too.” They both chuckle. “So are you waiting for me like you said you would?”

“Are you fucking other people like you said _you_ would?”

Mickey shakes his head. “I don’t have to because we’ll be together soon.”

“What are you talking about?” Ian asks.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What do you mean don’t... Is it legal?” he whispers. 

“Yes.”

“Mickey, we can’t be on the run again.”

“It’s legit.” Mickey replies.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m working on it.”

“Mickey c’mon. Maybe i can help.”

“I will let you know when i have everything worked out, alright? In the meantime sit tight and wait for me.”

Ian smiles and he nods. “I will.” he nods again before placing his left hand on the glass. “I love you Mickey.”

Mickey groans. “Not this again Gallagher. I already told you we’re not in some fucking rom-com movie. Get your hand off the fucking glass.”

Ian laughs and takes his hand away. “Just thought i’d do it for old times sake.” he shrugs.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Mickey says fondly. “And i love you too.”

Ian nods with a loving smile of his own and doesn’t take his eyes of Mickey’s ass as he walks away. He sighs. He can’t wait to make love to Mickey again with actual lube this time. Fucking prison.

He stands up and walks away with a dopey smile on his face. If he keeps this visits up until his boyfriend comes home to him, Ian reckons he’ll be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante kwa kusoma!
> 
> Kudos and all comments welcome <3


End file.
